Ties that blood contect
by Bookworm247
Summary: This is set just after the fight between blood clan. Cinderpelt foretells Fierstar of a prophacy secrates will be discoverd lives will be influenced and even changed.


**Hi this is my first warrior cat's fic and I have read all of the original series I hope everyone enjoys this fic.**

**This is set just after the battle with BloodClan Cinderpelt has a vision that foretells the fates of the will change clans forever. Secretes will be kept and discovered and the lives of cats will be changed.**

**Chapter 1#**

**The prophecy**

The joy and the celebration of the victorious battle between BloodClan and the four clans had been short lived and was replaced quickly by the loss and heartache of the many fallen warriors from all four clans. Among the dead was ThunderClans deputy Whitestorm who had fought valiantly against the opposing clan who threatened the fate of the whole clan territory not too far away lay the body of Scourge but Firestar could not help thinking that this battle could have been prevented if it not for one cat Tigerstar former leader of ShadowClan. His new deputy Greystripe approached him with the same grieving and hunted look "Firestar what should we do know? The other warriors are injured and tired. Cinderpelt needs to get them back the camp for further treatment." Firestar nodded in acknowledgement of Greystripe's report. "Thank you Greystripe tell the well abled warriors to assist injured cats and help carry the bodies of our fallen warriors back to camp." Greystripe walked of the pass the messages to the cats.

The walk back to camp was silent and slow the only noises that could be heard were the grieving cries and the painful cries from injured warriors. For Firstar's apprentice Bramblepaw the fight had been a small taste of the responsibility Firestar held within the clan. He could never have imagined of the blood shed he had witnessed. For the first time Bramblepaw could see the devastation his father had caused and why his mentor had distrusted him but now his mentor looked at him no longer showing the icy stare and suspicion that they once held and for once Bramblepaw felt accepted he only wished his sister could have felt this way.

Upon entering the clan the kits that had been left to guard the camp in case the warrior's failed to stop BloodClan came out in fall force not realising it was their leader and fellow warriors. It was only the painful yelp from Firestar for them to stop did the attack stop. Sorrelkit was the first to apologise followed by the regrets of the other kits that all had attacked. Bramblepaw scolded them "You mouse brain can't you tell the difference between the enemy and your own clan." Firestar quickly intervened "THAT'S ENOUGH Bramblepaw calm down I'll handle this." Instead of scolding the kits Firestar smiled and said in a proud and calm manner "What brave and such courage even though you are young you were willing to through your lives at us without the slightest ounce of hesitation. I can't wait to see what you will be like when you are fully trained warriors. You even managed to give me a small scratch." The warriors from behind laughed even Sandstorm was in hysterics at their leader being outsmarted my kits that weren't even six moons yet.

The elder's hear the commotion and came running thinking it was an enemy Dappletail sees it's only their warriors and realises they have won the battle. She latter learns of the sneak attack performed by Sorrelkit and also laughs at her leaders lack of concentration. Her laughs soon turn to tears as she hears of the blood that was shed that evening. "I never thought Whitestorm would fall. Who will be are deputy now Firestar?" Firestar realised that he hadn't announced Greystripe as his new deputy yet and was suddenly met by staring faces and quickly explained what happened after Whitestorm died. The other warriors congratulate Greystripe and begin to bury the dead the night was spent comforting one another and reminiscing on all the good Whitestorm did within the clan. Greystripe and other warriors were told of the battle they fought and the fates of Darkstripe and Scourge many were unsympathetic towards the deaths of these cats. They told their stories until after the moon was at its highest and everyone retired to their nests for the night.

Firestar sat alone at the meeting rock and looked up at the stars hoping that all the clan's warriors' brave and heroic actions had been enough to be accepted into StarClan. Cinderpelt came over from behind to let Firestar know about how the casualties were. "Their injuries are minor and they will be fine and heal quickly." Firestar was relieved to hear that he hasn't lost too many warriors. Cinderpelt stared in shock at Firestar "Your hurt let me see" Firestar looked at his shoulder and saw the gash he hadn't noticed it before.

As soon as she touched the wound she shuddered and had a blank expression on her face it lasted only a few seconds before she relaxed again "CINDERPELT what did you see" Firestar shouted out concerned for his medicine cats welfare. She looked up at him with a hunted expression "It was a message from StarClan they told me to tell you this prophecy."

"**The blood of your kin will save are clan. Four cats fates will be changed hopes and dreams will be saved and blood will rise and fall again. But beware for evil lies within the hearts of even the most purist of hearts." **

**I hope you enjoyed this I will make this longer **


End file.
